Dni 58-61 (9. Nominacje)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: Przez ostatni tydzień mieszkańcy domu musieli walczyć o immunitety, ponieważ był to jedyny sposób na uniknięcie eliminacji. Philip, Vivian i Angelika zostali szczęściarzami, którzy mieli już zapewnione miejsce w kolejnym tygodniu, natomiast pozostali musieli zmierzyć się z głosowaniem widzów. A jakby tego było mało aż dwoje z nich musiało pożegnać się z programem. Wybór padł na Allie i Jaydena. Teraz w grze zostało już tylko pięciu domowników. Komu uda się przetrwać ostatnie nominacje tego sezonu? Kto będzie zagrożony eliminacją tuż przed finałowym tygodniem? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 58 10.14: Finałowa piątka już od jakiegoś czasu nie spała. Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń w czasie, gdy pozostali jedli śniadanie. Wielki Brat: 'Witaj Vivian. '''Vivian: '''Hej… '''Wielki Brat: '''Jak się czujesz po wczorajszej eliminacji? '''Vivian: '''Nadal jest mi smutno, że Allie już tutaj nie ma. Była moją najbliższą sojuszniczką odkąd odpadła Maddie. Teraz zostali mi już tylko Keira i Joey. Chociaż mimo wszystko nasza trójka stanowi większość… Oczywiście szkoda też Jaydena. Nadal by tu z nami był, gdyby to nie była podwójna eliminacja. Poza tym teraz nie mamy tu już żadnego zdolnego kucharza… ''Pozostali domownicy również rozmawiali na temat eliminacji. 'Philip: '''Czy tylko ja uważam, że ta podwójna eliminacja potoczyła się idealnie pod tym względem, że odpadły dwie osoby, które miały ze sobą dosyć burzliwy „romans”? '''Joey: '''Fakt, że akurat oni odpadli tego samego dnia rzeczywiście jest dosyć ciekawy… Szkoda mi ich, ale jednocześnie nie mogę ukrywać swojej radości z tego, że udało mi się przetrwać. ^^ '''Keira: '''Ja mimo wszystko nie potrafię się cieszyć z tego, że nadal tu jestem, bo nominowani byli wszyscy, których lubię, więc strata Allie i Jaydena jest dla mnie dosyć smutna… '''Angelika: '''Ty chyba wszystkich lubisz jeśli się nie mylę… '''Keira: '''Tak, dlatego właśnie w ogóle nie lubię tych okrutnych eliminacji. :c ''Po chwili Vivian wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń i nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo poszła do ogrodu. 'Angelika: '''Ktoś tu się chyba zaczął izolować… Tuż przed finałem nie wyjdzie jej to na dobre. '''Joey: '''Powiedziała osoba, która jeszcze jakieś dwa tygodnie temu nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać… '''Keira: '''Vivian się nie izoluje. Pewnie po prostu nie jest w tej chwili głodna… '''Angelika: '''Mówcie sobie co chcecie, ale ja wiem, że ona jest zła na to, że straciła swoją marionetkę. '''Joey: '''Marionetkę? Nawet jeśli na serio jest zła z powodu tej eliminacji, to przynajmniej nie okazuje tego tak jak ty to robiłaś. Wydaje mi się, że już zapomniałaś, jak sama się zachowywałaś po eliminacji Rydera albo Cathi i Vicey… '''Angelika: '''Mam prawo do wyrażenia swojego niezadowolenia. Poza tym nie musisz mnie tak od razu atakować. '''Joey: '''Przecież cię nie atakuję… Po prostu uświadamiam cię, że to, co mówisz jest lekką hipokryzją… '''Angelika: '''Nie jestem hipokrytką, okej? ''Westchnęła ze zdenerwowaniem. 'Angelika: '''Mam już dosyć gadania z tobą. ''Angelika wstała od stołu i zabierając talerz z jedzeniem poszła do sypialni. 'Joey: '''No i właśnie teraz Angelika zachowała się niemal tak samo jak Vivian przed chwilą. A nawet trochę gorzej… '''Philip: '''Nie odeszłaby, gdybyście nie zaczęli się kłócić… '''Joey: '''Nie chciałem się z nią kłócić, ale mimo wszystko musiałem zwrócić jej na to uwagę… Spodziewałem się, że tak to się skończy, ale to już nie mój problem, że ona źle znosi krytykę. ''15.33: Vivian i Keira jako jedyne przebywały w salonie, gdzie odpoczywały sobie od kilku minut. 'Keira: '''Ostatnio zrobiło się dosyć pusto w tym domu… '''Vivian: '''Lol, i to nawet bardzo. Jeszcze niedawno było nas tu prawie dwa razy więcej. '''Keira: '''Mimo wszystko największą różnicę odczułam po podwójnej eliminacji, bo już siedem osób to nie było zbyt wiele, a pięć to już w ogóle mało… '''Vivian: '''Dokładnie. Zaraz już nie będzie z kim rozmawiać. A zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś taki jak Angelika nadal tu będzie… '''Keira: '''Jeśli ona też niedługo nie będzie miała żadnego towarzystwa, to pewnie przestanie już być taka… konfliktowa. '''Vivian: '''Byłoby to bardzo yolo z jej strony, ale może masz rację… '''Keira: '''Jeszcze się okaże, że wszyscy się tutaj polubimy. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Na to już bym chyba nie liczyła… Ja i Angela nigdy się nie polubimy. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uda nam się przeprowadzić kilka normalnych rozmów. '''Keira: '''Cóż, to i tak w sumie byłby już wielki postęp z waszej strony. '''Vivian: '''No, i jednocześnie byłby to chyba jeden z najbardziej szokujących momentów tego sezonu. :D '''Keira: '''Tak, już widzę jak wszyscy z niedowierzaniem patrzą jak wy dwie zaczynacie się dogadywać tuż przed finałem. :D ''Tymczasem Angelika przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Mam nadzieję, że po tylu męczących tygodniach uda mi się wygrać i zgarnąć główną nagrodę, ale jednocześnie nie mogę się już doczekać tego aż opuszczę ten dom. Nie jest mi zbyt łatwo, gdy już od dłuższego czasu Philip jest tutaj moim jedynym przyjacielem. Z Keirą nie rozmawiam zbyt często, bo ona woli spędzać czas z Vivian, a Joey… Nadal czujemy do siebie pewną niechęć po naszej kłótni, która była już dosyć dawno temu… ''18.06: Wszyscy domownicy siedzieli przy basenie w ogrodzie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza i nikt się nie odzywał. 'Philip: '''Wyczuwam tu niezręczną atmosferę… '''Vivian: '''Lol, ciekawe dlaczego… Albo przez kogo… '''Angelika: '''No na pewno nie przeze mnie, bo ja od kilku minut nic nawet nie powiedziałam. '''Vivian: '''Czasami wystarcza sama obecność jakiejś toksycznej osoby. '''Angelika: '''W tym momencie to ty jesteś toksyczna. '''Joey: '''Eh, nie kłóćcie się… '''Angelika: '''To ona zaczęła. '''Vivian: '''Dobra, nic już nie mówię. '''Angelika: '''Doskonały pomysł. '''Keira: '''Czy nie możecie od czasu do czasu zapomnieć o waszym konflikcie? '''Joey: '''Nie liczyłbym na to. Niektórzy nie potrafią robić takich „cudów”. '''Angelika: '''A czy wy możecie przestać za każdym razem mnie atakować? '''Joey: '''Przestań już robić z siebie ofiarę… To ty zawsze prowokujesz kłótnie. '''Angelika: '''Nie tym razem. Teraz to wy ciągle macie ze mną jakieś problemy. '''Keira: '''Ale chyba musisz przyznać, że to wina twojego wcześniejszego zachowania… '''Joey: '''Dokładnie. Wszyscy wiemy jaka jesteś, więc nie powinno dziwić cię to, że nie mamy ochoty spędzać z tobą czasu. '''Philip: '''Okej, ale mimo wszystko to nie oznacza, że musicie za każdym razem traktować Angelę jakby była kimś najgorszym. '''Keira: '''Ja jej tak nie traktuję… '''Philip: '''Tu w głównej mierze chodzi o Vivian i Joeya. '''Vivian: '''Lol, niby jak mam traktować ją inaczej po tym jak zachowywała się przez cały sezon? A już tym bardziej, że do tej pory wcale się nie zmieniła. '''Angelika: '''Przestańcie gadać o mnie tak, jakby mnie tu nie było. Nieważne czy się zmieniłam, czy nie. Głównie chodzi o to, że winę za wszystkie kłótnie zwalacie na mnie, a tymczasem to wy ostatnio ciągle je zaczynacie. '''Joey: '''Dobra, mogę przestać obwiniać cię o wszystkie afery, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że większość z nich to na serio twoja wina. '''Angelika: '''Nie twierdzę, że jest inaczej… Po prostu mam dosyć bycia tą „złą”, która niszczy tutaj każdemu życie. '''Vivian: '''Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym kilka tygodni temu… ''22.44: Keira, Philip, Angelika i Vivian powoli szykowali się już do spania, natomiast Joey postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Joey: '''Mam wrażenie, że czasami chyba rzeczywiście przesadzamy z obwinianiem Angeliki o wszystkie kłótnie w tym domu. Oczywiście to nie zmienia faktu, że teraz nagle wszystko zostanie jej wybaczone. Tak czy inaczej warto postarać się o to, aby nasze ostatnie dni minęły w dość przyjemnej atmosferze. Nie sądzę, że już całkowicie unikniemy kłótni, ale może chociaż przestaniemy walczyć ze sobą z powodu jakichś głupich rzeczy… ''Chwilę później Joey opuścił pokój zwierzeń. Po około dwóch godzinach wszyscy już powoli zasypiali w swoich łóżkach. Dzień 59 9.29: Keira i Philip jako pierwsi obudzili się i postanowili zrobić dla wszystkich jajecznicę na śniadanie. 'Philip: '''Chyba jeden główny plus z niewielkiej ilości osób w tym domu jest taki, że mamy dla siebie mnóstwo jedzenia. :D '''Keira: '''Racja, w końcu możemy się porządnie najeść. ^^ Na samym początku to nie było takie proste… '''Philip: '''Cóż, po podzieleniu jedzenia na kilkunastu domowników nie zostawało tego zbyt dużo na jedną osobę… W sumie im mniej ludzi, tym większe mamy tutaj luksusy. To dotyczy też spania, bo już od jakiegoś czasu każdy ma własne łóżko, a w pierwszym tygodniu połowa musiała się dzielić… '''Keira: '''Już prawie o tym zapomniałam… Najgorsze było to, że trzeba było spać w jednym łóżku z nieznajomymi. Ale później już było lepiej. ^^ '''Philip: '''W sumie dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteśmy tu już jakieś dwa miesiące. Mam wrażenie jakby minęło już pół roku od naszych pierwszych dni w programie. '''Keira: '''Ja też czuję się jakbyśmy byli tu znacznie dłużej niż dwa miesiące… ''Po chwili do Keiry i Philipa dołączył Joey. 'Joey: '''Jak miło, że robicie dla wszystkich śniadanie. '''Philip: '''A już myślałem, że nikt z was nie zwróci na to uwagi… '''Joey: '''Tak właściwie teraz musimy jeszcze bardziej doceniać takie rzeczy odkąd nie ma Jaydena, który zawsze był bardzo chętny do gotowania. '''Philip: '''Byłbym samolubny, gdybym powiedział, że chciałbym, żeby on tu nadal był i gotował dla nas? '''Keira: '''Chyba bardziej leniwy niż samolubny… Ale sami przecież też sobie poradzimy! '''Philip: '''Oczywiście, że sobie poradzimy. Najważniejsze, że nie musimy szykować posiłków dla kilkunastu osób… ''11.13: Wielki Brat wezwał Angelikę do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wszyscy bardzo dobrze wiemy, że często jesteś zamieszana w różne awantury. Nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz. '''Angelika: '''Tak… '''Wielki Brat: '''Ostatnio niektórzy mieszkańcy domu wydają się trochę znudzeni, dlatego też Wielki Brat ma dla ciebie sekretną misję. Musisz sprawić, że cała wasza piątka będzie zamieszana w jedną dużą aferę wywołaną w sekrecie przez ciebie. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że jest to twoje zadanie oraz nikt nie powinien domyślić się, że to ty wszystko wywołałaś. '''Angelika: '''Okej… Po tym pewnie jeszcze bardziej mnie znienawidzą, ale co tam. Będzie fajnie. <3 ''Kilkanaście minut później Angelika poszła do sypialni, gdzie aktualnie nikogo nie było. Postanowiła wziąć trochę swoich ubrań i porozrzucać je po pomieszczeniu. Ledwo skończyła i w tym samym momencie zjawił się Philip. 'Philip: '''Co tu się stało? '''Angelika: '''Niektórzy najwidoczniej nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty… '''Philip: '''Dlaczego ktoś miałby porozrzucać tak twoje ubrania? '''Angelika: '''Może dlatego, że mnie nie lubią? Zrobiłabym im teraz to samo, ale raczej wolę nie zniżać się do ich poziomu. '''Philip: '''Dziwne, że ktoś tak się zachował. To nie jest w stylu żadnego z nich. '''Angelika: '''Zakładam, że Joey i Vivian musieli się bardzo nudzić, więc wpadł im do głowy taki głupi pomysł… Nawet nie mam w tym momencie siły na to, żeby iść do nich i zaczynać kolejną kłótnię. '''Philip: '''Ale za to ja chętnie się dowiem czyj to był pomysł… ''Philip wyszedł z sypialni, natomiast Angelika uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a następnie pozbierała ubrania i usiadła na łóżku czekając na to, co się dalej wydarzy. Philip poszedł do salonu, gdzie znajdowali się Vivian, Joey i Keira. 'Joey: '''Coś się stało? Wyglądasz na niezadowolonego… '''Philip: '''Kto z was postanowił porozrzucać ubrania Angeli? '''Vivian: '''Lol, o czym ty gadasz? Nikt nie dotykał jej rzeczy… '''Keira: '''Siedzimy tu razem już od dłuższego czasu… '''Philip: '''No ale jednak ktoś z was to zrobił. Wiem, że jej nie lubicie, ale nie musieliście się tak zachowywać. '''Joey: '''Naprawdę nikt z nas tego nie zrobił… '''Philip: '''Więc w takim razie co innego mogło stać się z jej ubraniami? '''Vivian: '''Może sama to zrobiła… '''Philip: '''Ta, na pewno… ''Po chwili do uczestników dołączyła Angelika. 'Angelika: '''Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Twierdzisz, że sama porozrzucałam po pokoju swoje cenne rzeczy? Niby po co miałabym to zrobić? '''Vivian: '''Lol, może dlatego, że lubisz zwracać na siebie uwagę? '''Angelika: '''Jestem pewna, że to byłaś ty. Bardzo łatwo można udawać, że nic się nie wie. A teraz jeszcze próbujesz zwalać winę na mnie. '''Vivian: '''Uwierz mi, że gdybym w ogóle miała ochotę na wkurzenie cię, to zrobiłabym coś bardziej oryginalnego. '''Angelika: '''Okej, skoro tak uparcie twierdzisz, że to nie byłaś ty, to pozostaje nam już tylko jedna osoba. ''Spojrzała się na Joeya. 'Joey: '''Ja? '''Angelika: '''No a kto inny? Nie sądzę, że Keira byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego. '''Joey: '''A może to Philip postanowił zrobić ci żart? '''Philip: '''Gdybym ja to zrobił, to raczej bym się do tego przyznał i nie przychodziłbym do was, bo to byłaby tylko strata czasu. '''Vivian: '''Ta idiotyczna sprawa tak czy inaczej jest wielką stratą czasu. '''Angelika: '''Nie jest, bo chcę się dowiedzieć, kto wpadł na ten pomysł i postanowił zrobić mi coś takiego. Jeśli żadne z was się nie przyzna, to za moment sama zrobię wam to samo. Nawet mimo tego, że nie chciałabym zniżać się do waszego poziomu. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, o to nie musisz się martwić, bo to właśnie ty reprezentujesz tutaj najniższy poziom… '''Angelika: '''Dobra, więc zacznę od ciebie. ''Angelika szybkim krokiem poszła do sypialni. Vivian od razu ruszyła za nią. Pozostali również tam poszli. Angelika wzięła trochę ubrań, ale nie zdążyła nimi rzucić, bo Vivian ją powstrzymała. 'Vivian: '''Lol, zostaw moje rzeczy! '''Angelika: '''Najpierw powiedz mi kto to zrobił! '''Vivian: '''Nie wiem! To nie byłam ja! Poza tym to tylko głupie ciuchy! '''Joey: '''Czy ty na pewno nie próbujesz jedynie zwrócić znowu na siebie uwagi? Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że sama wszystko zaplanowałaś… '''Angelika: '''Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? '''Keira: '''Czy nie możecie wszyscy się uspokoić? '''Angelika: '''A czy ty przypadkiem nie wiesz, kto jest winny? '''Keira: '''Nie mam pojęcia… '''Angelika: '''Na pewno? Chyba byś mnie nie okłamała, co nie? '''Joey: '''Te oskarżanie każdego po kolei robi się już żałosne… '''Angelika: '''Przecież nie powiedziałam, że ona to zrobiła. Ale za to może ukrywać przede mną prawdę… '''Keira: '''Szczerze mówiąc powiedziałabym ci, gdybym wiedziała, bo to robi się już męczące. '''Angelika: '''Eh, mam tego dosyć. ''Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi Vivian, Angelika rzuciła jej ubraniami w Joeya. 'Joey: '''Co to miało być? ''Odrzucił ubrania w stronę Angeliki, która zrobiła unik przez co ubrania trafiły w Keirę. 'Vivian: '''Lol, czy możecie zostawić moje rzeczy w spokoju? '''Angelika: '''Mnie spotkało prawie to samo gdybyś już zapomniała. '''Keira: '''Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu żyć tutaj w zgodzie? '''Joey: '''Z Angeliką to nigdy nie będzie możliwe… '''Angelika: '''To wy tutaj ciągle knujecie przeciwko mnie! '''Joey: '''Knujemy? Może jeszcze zaraz powiesz, że to rzucanie twoimi ubraniami jest naszym „genialnym” planem na pozbycie się ciebie z programu? '''Angelika: '''Nie muszę tego mówić, bo najwidoczniej sam się właśnie do tego przyznałeś. '''Keira: '''Dzisiaj na serio dziwnie się zachowujesz… '''Angelika: '''Ja dziwnie się zachowuję? Nawet jeśli, to wszystko wasza wina! Nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego, gdybyście się tak nie zachowali wobec mnie! '''Philip: '''Najwidoczniej nie dojdziemy do żadnego porozumienia, więc może po prostu spróbujemy o tym zapomnieć? '''Angelika: '''Zapomnimy o tym, jak w końcu dowiem się, kto… ''Angelika nie dokończyła zdania, bo Keira jej przerwała. 'Keira: '''Dobra, ja to zrobiłam! ''Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią z zaskoczeniem. Najbardziej zszokowana była Angelika, ponieważ jako jedyna wiedziała jaka jest prawda. 'Vivian: '''Lol, serio? '''Keira: '''Czy teraz możemy już przestać o tym rozmawiać? '''Philip: '''Może jeszcze powiedz dlaczego to zrobiłaś… '''Angelika: '''Nie wierzę, że to ty jesteś winna… I to tak dosłownie w to nie wierzę. To nie mogłaś być ty. '''Philip: '''Chyba by nie skłamała? '''Keira: '''Po prostu mam już tego wszystkiego dosyć… ''Zdenerwowana Keira wyszła z sypialni. Vivian poszła za nią. 'Joey: '''To chyba oficjalnie będzie jeden z najdziwniejszych dni w tym domu. '''Philip: '''Kto by pomyślał, że Keira zrobiłaby coś takiego… '''Angelika: '''Tak, zadziwiające… ''16.36: Wielki Brat zgromadził uczestników w salonie. Panowała między nimi bardzo napięta atmosfera i nikt nie miał ochoty się odzywać. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, Wielki Brat ma dla was pewną informację. Kilka godzin temu Angelika dostała sekretną misję. Jej zadaniem było sprawienie, że cała wasza piątka będzie zamieszana w jedną dużą kłótnię. Udało jej się to, ale ponieważ niektórzy domyślali się, że to była jej wina, nie otrzymacie pełnej nagrody, którą miało być przyjęcie. Zamiast tego w spiżarni pojawiły się dwie duże pizze dla wszystkich. '''Joey: '''Czyli ta cała sprawa z rozrzuconymi ubraniami była fałszywa? '''Angelika: '''Tak, sama to wymyśliłam… '''Vivian: '''Yolo… To w takim razie dlaczego Keira powiedziała, że ona to zrobiła? '''Keira: '''Cóż, stwierdziłam, że jeśli przyznam się do tego, to cała sprawa zaraz ucichnie… '''Angelika: '''Jak to powiedziałaś, to przez moment już zwątpiłam w to, czy to na serio nadal jest moja tajna misja. '''Philip: '''Według mnie byłaś bardzo przekonująca… Tak czy inaczej gratulacje, bo dzięki tobie wygraliśmy pizzę. :D '''Angelika: '''No, więc zamiast się na mnie gniewać możecie mi podziękować. '''Vivian: '''Nie wiem, czy mogę ci podziękować po tym, jak rzuciłaś moimi ubraniami w Joeya… '''Angelika: '''Przecież mówiłaś, że to tylko głupie ciuchy. Ale jak tam sobie uważasz… ''20.49: Keira postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak minął ci dzisiejszy dzień? '''Keira: '''Cóż… było dziwnie. Cieszę się, że ta cała afera była fałszywa, ale z drugiej strony czuję, że głupio zrobiłam przyznając się do tego całego rozrzucania ubrań. Ciekawe co pomyślała sobie Angelika, gdy to usłyszała, bo od razu wiedziała, że kłamię… '''Wielki Brat: '''Nie powinnaś przejmować się tym, co mogli pomyśleć o tobie pozostali domownicy. To było tylko zadanie. '''Keira: '''No niby racja… W sumie to ja sama tak jakby od razu „wybaczyłam” Angeli to wszystko tuż po tym, gdy okazało się, że to było tylko jej zadanie. ''Chwilę później Keira opuściła pokój zwierzeń. Mimo tego, co wcześniej się wydarzyło, wszyscy spędzili resztę dnia w dosyć dobrych humorach. Dzień 60 10.01: Niedługo po obudzeniu się, Joey i Philip poszli razem do ogrodu, gdzie zaczęli rozmawiać o zadaniu Angeliki. 'Philip: '''Nadal zadziwia mnie to, jak dobrze udało jej się odegrać swoją rolę… '''Joey: '''Tak, mnie w sumie też. Nawet mimo tego, że zacząłem podejrzewać, że ona sama to wszystko zrobiła i próbowała tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę. '''Philip: '''Ja w to nie wierzyłem, bo wiem, że Angelika nigdy nie chciałaby zwrócić w ten sposób na siebie uwagi. '''Joey: '''Cóż, ja chyba mógłbym spodziewać się już po niej wszystkiego… '''Philip: '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie obwiniać jej za to, co zrobiła podczas tego zadania… Zwłaszcza, że jesteśmy tuż przed nominacjami. '''Joey: '''Nie no, przecież doskonale wiemy, że musiała coś zrobić, żeby wywołać jedną wielką kłótnię. Ale tak czy inaczej niektórzy mogą mieć wiele innych powodów, dla których mogliby chcieć ją nominować… ''12.35: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, gdzie czekali na informacje dotyczące nominacji. 'Wielki Brat: '''Nadszedł czas na wasze ostatnie nominacje. Ale tym razem zasady głosowania zostają odwrócone. Zamiast nominować dwie osoby, które powinny według was opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata, musicie wybrać dwie osoby, które waszym zdaniem powinny otrzymać immunitet i mieć już zapewnione miejsce w finałowym tygodniu. Uczestnicy z największą ilością głosów będą bezpieczni, natomiast pozostali zostaną nominowani do opuszczenia domu. Jeśli wszystko jest zrozumiałe, to zaczynamy. Vivian, Wielki Brat zaprasza do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Vivian: '''Yolo… ''Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Wielki Brat: '''Podaj imiona dwóch osób, które według ciebie powinny zostać w programie oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. '''Vivian: Okej, więc moją pierwszą nominacją jest Keira. Od samego początku mamy ze sobą bardzo dobry kontakt, a od niedawna jest też dodatkowo moją najbliższą sojuszniczką. Głosuję także na Joeya, ponieważ z nim również dobrze się dogaduję, a poza tym na pewno nie zamierzam głosować na kogoś z pozostałej dwójki. Po chwili nominować poszedł Philip. Philip: Nominuję Angelikę. Jest to dosyć oczywisty wybór, bo jesteśmy tutaj dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale głównym powodem jest to, że bardzo dużo przeszła w tym domu i według mnie zasługuje na finał. Drugą osobą jest Joey. Zawsze się lubiliśmy i chętnie spędzam z nim czas. Nawet mimo tego, że według Angeli nie można mu ufać… Jako następna zagłosowała Angelika. Angelika: Głosuję oczywiście na Philipa, bo on jest tutaj dosłownie jedyną osobą, która jest po mojej stronie. Bez niego nie miałabym już nawet z kim rozmawiać. Oczywiście pomijając ciebie, Wielki Bracie. Jako drugą nominuję Keirę. W sumie to nie mam już innego wyboru, bo na pewno nie zamierzam głosować na Vivian lub Joeya… Po Angelice nadeszła kolej na Joeya. Joey: Nominuję Vivian, która jak najbardziej zasługuje na miejsce w finale. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby miała teraz odpaść. A już tym bardziej, gdy nadal mamy tutaj Angelę… Głosuję też na Keirę, z którą przyjaźnię się już od pierwszych dni. Oprócz tego ona jest zdecydowanie najmilszą osobą ze wszystkich w tej edycji. Na koniec nominowała Keira. Keira: Jako pierwszą nominuję Vivian. Nie chcę stracić kolejnej przyjaciółki i to na dodatek tuż przed finałem. Byłoby mi smutno bez niej… Moją drugą nominacją jest Joey, który jest chyba moim najlepszym przyjacielem spośród wszystkich chłopaków, którzy byli w tym domu, więc jego również nie chciałabym stracić. 18.12: Uczestnicy ponownie zgromadzili się w salonie, by poznać wyniki nominacji. Wielki Brat: 'Mieszkańcy domu, którzy zdobyli najwięcej nominacji i dzięki temu są bezpieczni, to… ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '''Keira i Joey. Gratulacje. ''Keira i Joey uśmiechnęli się. 'Wielki Brat: '''A to oznacza, że Vivian, Angelika oraz Philip są od teraz nominowani do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. '''Angelika: '''Można było się tego spodziewać… '''Vivian: '''Keira i Joey jak najbardziej zasłużyli na immunitet. ^^ '''Keira: '''Szkoda, że tobie się nie udało… '''Vivian: '''Oj tam, może jakoś przetrwam. '''Angelika: '''Ja mam nadzieję, że jednak nie przetrwasz. '''Vivian: '''Lol, jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi. Zresztą to ty powinnaś w końcu stąd zniknąć. '''Angelika: '''Jeszcze się zdziwisz, gdy zobaczysz mnie w finale… '''Joey: '''Myślę, że cały świat by się zdziwił. '''Philip: '''A zmieniając tak trochę temat, to od dzisiaj już oficjalnie każde z nas było chociaż raz nominowane. Cieszę się, że spotkało mnie to dopiero po 60 dniach. :D '''Keira: '''Miałeś dużo szczęścia… '''Philip: '''Racja, miałem. ^^ ''21.57: Vivian i Keira przebywały w łazience, gdzie aktualnie rozmawiały o nominacjach. 'Keira: '''Ciekawi mnie, czy w przypadku normalnych nominacji wynik byłby trochę inny… '''Vivian: '''Nie wiem, może trochę… Ty i Joey na pewno nadal bylibyście bezpieczni. '''Keira: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Vivian: '''Jestem tego pewna. '''Keira: '''Może ty też byłabyś wtedy bezpieczna… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, może… W sumie w takim przypadku Angelika już chyba na 100% by odpadła. '''Keira: '''Teraz też już chyba odpadnie. Wiem, że przetrwała kilka eliminacji, ale nie sądzę, że ktoś taki jak ona jest aż tak uwielbiany… '''Vivian: '''Aż boję się pomyśleć o tym, że ona może znowu przetrwać, a potem jeszcze wygrać cały program… To byłoby koszmarne zakończenie. '''Keira: '''No, tak trochę… ''Po chwili do łazienki weszła Angelika. '''Angelika: '''O czym gadacie? O mnie? '''Vivian: '''Lol, może… Nie powinno cię to obchodzić. '''Angelika: '''Dlaczego nie? Chętnie się dowiem, co o mnie mówiłyście. '''Keira: '''Rozmawiałyśmy tylko o nominacjach. '''Angelika: '''Czyli spiskujecie przeciwko mnie? '''Keira: '''Nie spiskujemy! '''Vivian: '''Spiskowanie i tak nie ma już żadnego sensu skoro to były ostatnie nominacje… '''Angelika: '''Tak czy inaczej wiem, że wiele razy próbowaliście się mnie pozbyć, ale ja nadal tu jestem. I zamierzam to wygrać. '''Vivian: '''Spoko, powodzenia życzę… Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem trafisz do finału, to i tak nie uwierzę, że będziesz miała jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo. '''Angelika: '''Chyba jesteś zbyt pewna siebie. '''Vivian: '''Nie powiedziałam, że przegrasz akurat ze mną. Ale za to takie osoby jak Philip, Joey i Keira mają ogromne szanse na pokonanie cię. '''Angelika: Jeszcze się przekonamy… Vivian: Teraz to ty jesteś zbyt pewna siebie. Angelika: Nie jestem. Vivian: Gdybyś nie była, to chyba nie twierdziłabyś, że wygrasz… Angelika: Przecież nie stwierdziłam, że na pewno wygram. Próbujesz mi teraz wmówić jakieś kłamstwa. Jeśli to twoje próby pogrążenia mnie, to lepiej daj sobie z tym spokój. Nieco wkurzona Angelika wyszła z łazienki. Vivian: Lol… O co jej teraz chodziło? Keira: Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia… Do końca dnia Angelika unikała już jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Vivian, co jednocześnie sprawiło, że przez pewien czas było już dosyć spokojnie. Dzień 61 9.21: Mieszkańcy domu powoli wstawali ze swoich łóżek. Angelika postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. Angelika: Po wczorajszej rozmowie z Vivian jestem pewna, że ta głupia hipsterka właśnie rozpoczęła próby pogrążenia mnie i spowodowania mojej eliminacji. Pewnie się boi, że odpadnie zamiast mnie. I w sumie powinna się bać. Wcale nie jest lepsza ode mnie. Naprawdę bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć jej minę w momencie, gdy to ona odpada, a nie ja. 11.44: Nadszedł czas na kolejne zadanie zakupowe. Tym razem w salonie pojawiło się duże koło fortuny. Uczestnicy zebrali się przy kole. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak możecie się domyślić, każdy z was będzie kręcić kołem fortuny. I jak to z każdym kołem fortuny bywa, możecie wylosować coś dobrego lub coś złego. Możecie trafić na pewną kwotę pieniędzy, która zostanie dodana do waszej całkowitej sumy, którą już uzbieraliście lub też może być z niej odjęta. Oprócz tego możecie trafić na zadania, które będziecie musieli wykonać, aby otrzymać więcej pieniędzy. Zadanie zostanie zaliczone, jeśli uzbieracie minimalną sumę pieniędzy. Każdy musi zakręcić kołem co najmniej raz w ciągu jednego dnia. Jeśli wszystko jest jasne, to pierwsza osoba może już coś wylosować. '''Philip: '''Ja zacznę! ''Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Philip już zakręcił kołem. Po chwili zatrzymało się na obrazku z farbą. 'Wielki Brat: '''To jest prawdopodobnie najprostsze zadanie, na jakie można było trafić. Jedyne co musisz zrobić, to obserwować jak farba schnie na ścianie. '''Philip: '''Serio? To będzie strasznie nudne… '''Wielki Brat: '''Na dodatek nie możesz odwracać wzroku od ściany z farbą na więcej niż pięć sekund, bo w przeciwnym wypadku zadanie zostanie niezaliczone. Za moment przejdziesz do pokoju zadań, gdzie będzie na ciebie czekała świeżo pomalowana ściana. '''Philip: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać… ''12.28: Philip od kilku minut siedział naprzeciwko świeżo pomalowanej ściany i wpatrywał się w nią. W międzyczasie pozostali ponownie zebrali się przy kole fortuny. 'Wielki Brat: '''Zadanie Philipa nadal trwa, ale mimo wszystko kolejna osoba może teraz zakręcić kołem. '''Keira: '''To może teraz ja zaryzykuję… ''Keira zakręciła kołem, które po chwili zatrzymało się na obrazku z kwotą 20 dolarów oznaczoną na zielono. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, właśnie zdobyliście dwadzieścia dolarów. '''Keira: '''Yay! <3 '''Angelika: '''Miałaś szczęście. Już prawie zatrzymało się na minusowej kwocie. '''Keira: '''Dobrze, że jednak tak się nie stało… '''Joey: '''Ciekawe jak Philip radzi sobie ze swoim mega trudnym zadaniem. '''Vivian: '''Lol, tak właściwie to na serio może być trudne, jeśli zachce mu się spać… '''Joey: '''Cóż, w sumie racja… Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zasnął. ''Jakiś czas później farba na ścianie już wyschła. Philip przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w ścianę i wyglądał na bardzo znudzonego. 'Philip: '''Długo to jeszcze będzie trwać? To farba już chyba bardziej nie może wyschnąć… ''Po kilku sekundach odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, udało ci się zaliczyć to zadanie. W nagrodę do waszych uzbieranych pieniędzy zostaje dodane 10 dolarów. '''Philip: '''Czyli mogę już iść? '''Wielki Brat: '''Tak, możesz już opuścić pokój zadań. '''Philip: '''Super… ''Philip wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. W salonie trafił na Angelikę. 'Angelika: '''Już wróciłeś? Udało się? '''Philip: '''Tak, udało mi się nie zasnąć z nudów… '''Angelika: '''Jak cię nie było, to wygraliśmy jeszcze trochę dodatkowej kasy. '''Philip: '''To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że zaliczymy to zadanie i znowu wygramy luksusy. '''Angelika: '''Jestem prawie pewna, że wszyscy tego chcemy… ''16.55: Uczestnicy ponownie zebrali się przy kole fortuny. Tym razem kołem zakręcił Joey. 'Joey: '''Oby to nie było nic złego… ''Po chwili koło zatrzymało się na obrazku z dwiema kolorowymi kulkami. 'Wielki Brat: '''Za moment dostaniesz duży słoik wypełniony kulkami w dwóch różnych kolorach. Twoim zadaniem będzie podzielenie tych kulek na dwa mniejsze słoiki. Oczywiście musisz dokonać podziału według kolorów. '''Joey: '''Eh, to może zająć trochę czasu… ''Kilka minut później Joey siedział już przy stole i zaczął dzielić kulki według kolorów. 'Vivian: '''Yolo, powodzenia życzę. '''Joey: '''Dzięki… Przyda mi się jeśli zamierzam wyrobić się z tym w ciągu godziny. '''Vivian: '''Tego nie jest aż tak dużo. Mogło być gorzej. '''Joey: '''Ale jednocześnie nie jest tego też zbyt mało. Przynajmniej jak skończę i wszystko będzie okej, to dostaniemy pieniądze… '''Vivian: '''Dokładnie. ^^ To powinna być już wystarczająca zachęta. '''Joey: '''No niby tak… To teraz niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza, bo muszę się skupić. '''Vivian: '''Spoko, już sobie idę. ''Vivian zostawiła Joeya samego ze swoim zadaniem. Postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Liczę na to, że nie zawalimy tego zadania. Nie jest to zbyt trudne do wygrania pomijając fakt, że trzeba mieć też trochę szczęścia. Najgorzej będzie jeśli przeze mnie stracimy trochę pieniędzy, bo potem wszyscy będą obwiniać mnie o przegraną… No dobra, może nie wszyscy. Jedynie Angelika i Philip zrzucą winę na mnie, głównie dlatego, że są razem ze mną nominowani i pewnie będą robić wszystko, żeby przetrwać. Mogą próbować, ale ja nie zmierzam opuszczać tego domu przed finałem! ''18.12: Joey już kończył swoje zadanie, natomiast Angelika zakręciła kołem fortuny. 'Angelika: 'Żeby to tylko nie było jakieś głupie zadanie… Koło zatrzymało się na obrazku z klatką. 'Angelika: '''Okej, co to ma niby oznaczać? '''Vivian: '''Może zamkną cię w klatce jak jakieś zwierzę? Byłoby fajnie. '''Angelika: '''No ciekawe dla kogo… '''Vivian: '''Lol, dla mnie. :D ''Angelika przewróciła oczami. 'Wielki Brat: '''Angelika, masz do podjęcia pewną decyzję. Możesz spędzić noc w klatce znajdującej się w ogrodzie dzięki czemu zdobędziecie 25 dolarów, ale jeśli nie chcesz, możesz to odrzucić i wtedy nie dostaniecie żadnych pieniędzy. '''Angelika: '''Cóż… Nie zamierzam spędzić całej nocy w takich warunkach. '''Wielki Brat: '''Czyli w takim razie nie zdobywacie pieniędzy za to zadanie. '''Angelika: '''Jakoś poradzimy sobie bez tego. '''Keira: '''Ja nie byłabym tego taka pewna… '''Vivian: '''To jest trochę samolubne z twojej strony. Założę się, że w tej klatce wcale nie byłoby tak źle. '''Angelika: '''Więc sama tam idź. '''Vivian: '''Nie mogę, bo ty to wylosowałaś, a nie ja. '''Angelika: '''Tak czy siak będziemy mieli jeszcze wiele okazji do zdobycia kasy, więc się nie czepiaj. '''Vivian: '''Dobra, zacznę się czepiać jak już na serio przez ciebie przegramy. '''Joey: '''Skończyłem! ''Wszyscy nagle spojrzeli się na Joeya. 'Joey: '''Nie chciałem wam przerywać, ale moje zadanie jest chyba równie ważne… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, zadanie Joeya zostaje zaliczone i w nagrodę 20 dolarów zostaje dodane do waszych pieniędzy. '''Angelika: '''Czyli prawie tyle ile ja mogłam zdobyć, więc nie ma problemu. '''Joey: '''Okej, ale mogliśmy mieć też drugie tyle. '''Angelika: '''Jak już mówiłam, ta strata nie jest żadną tragedią. '''Vivian: '''Jeszcze nie jest… ''21.21: Vivian, Keira i Joey przebywali w salonie, gdzie rozmawiali na temat zadania. 'Keira: '''Mam nadzieję, że ta sytuacja z Angelą była jednorazowa… '''Joey: '''Raczej tak, bo ona też chce wygrać. '''Vivian: '''Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafi udowodnić tego, że naprawdę jej zależy. Ale przynajmniej to ona się pogrąża, a nie ja. '''Joey: '''Pewnie będzie jeszcze żałować tej decyzji, bo niewykluczone, że później trafi na coś dużo gorszego niż spędzenie nocy na dworze… '''Vivian: '''Tak szczerze to właśnie liczę na to, że na serio trafi na coś gorszego… Zobaczymy wtedy, czy znowu postąpi samolubnie. ''W tym samym momencie odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, macie teraz ostatnią okazję dzisiejszego dnia na zakręcenie kołem fortuny. Vivian jeszcze do tej pory nic nie wylosowała, więc to ona powinna to zrobić. '''Vivian: '''Okej… Nie chciałabym, żebyśmy przegrali przez coś takiego. ''Uczestnicy podeszli do koła fortuny. '' '''Vivian: '''Yolo… ''Vivian zakręciła kołem. Po chwili zatrzymało się na kwocie 10 dolarów oznaczonej na czerwono. 'Keira: '''To chyba nie jest dobry znak… '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety tym razem mieliście pecha, co oznacza że 10 dolarów zostaje odebrane z pieniędzy, które do tej pory uzbieraliście. '''Philip: '''Eh, jutro będziemy musieli się naprawdę postarać, żeby wygrać… '''Vivian: '''Nie byłby to taki problem, gdybyśmy nie stracili już pieniędzy przez Angelikę. '''Angelika: '''Nie próbuj teraz zwalać winy na mnie i udawać, że twoja strata kasy nie jest czymś złym. '''Vivian: '''Zanim jeszcze stwierdzisz, że jestem hipokrytką, to chciałbym cię uświadomić, że ja w tym momencie miałam po prostu pecha za to ty nie chciałaś wykonać swojego zadania. Na dodatek ty straciłaś o wiele więcej pieniędzy niż ja. '''Angelika: '''Gdybyś mocniej zakręciła tym kołem, to nie zatrzymałoby się w tym miejscu… '''Vivian: '''Lol, ty teraz tak na poważnie mówisz? Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, gdzie to się zatrzyma? To chyba nie bez powodu zostało nazwane losowaniem? '''Joey: '''Nie kłóćcie się. Jesteśmy zaledwie w połowie całego zadania, więc jeszcze będziemy mogli nadrobić te straty. '''Philip: '''Joey ma rację. Nie ma sensu się teraz kłócić o takie rzeczy. '''Vivian: '''I tak nie mam już ochoty na żadne kłótnie. '''Angelika: '''To ty zaczęłaś, ale jak tam sobie chcesz. ''Angelika poszła do sypialni. Pozostali po chwili również się rozeszli. 23.31: Philip przed spaniem postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Philip: '''To całe zadanie to doskonały przykład tego, że gdy w grę wchodzą pieniądze, to niektórzy dużo częściej potrafią się ze sobą kłócić. Aż boję się pomyśleć co by było, gdybyśmy dostali okazję wygrania pieniędzy tylko dla siebie… W sumie to nawet zastanawia mnie, dlaczego główna nagroda jest tak rzadko wspominana w tym domu. Założę się, że każde z nas chce wygrać, ale już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałem z kimkolwiek na temat tego, na co przeznaczylibyśmy wygrane pieniądze… Cóż, może to nawet dobrze, bo gdyby się zaczęła jakaś dyskusja na ten temat, to pewnie zaraz Vivian i Angelika zaczęłyby sobie nawzajem wmawiać, że nie zasługują na zwycięstwo. Już bez tego mają wystarczająco dużo powodów do kłótni… ''Chwilę później Philip poszedł do sypialni, gdzie przebywała cała reszta uczestników. Po około godzinie wszyscy już szykowali się do spania. Tak zakończył się kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Angelika, Philip i Vivian. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Oprócz tego można również zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. :D Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother